Look Alike
by ThreePalaces
Summary: Los Cullens Observan Harry Potter: El Cáliz de Fuego, y notan que cierto mago tiene bastante parecido con algun vampiro en especial. EXB . TRADUCCIÓN. Original: Daddy's Little Cannibal


**Look Alike**

-"No se parece en Nada a Mi"- Edward Gruño a Mi lado, Sacudí la Cabeza en Cuanto Cedric apareció de nuevo en la TV. EL actor que representaba a Cedric Podría ser, muy bien, el hermano gemelo de Edward.

Era la noche de cine en casa de Los Cullen, todos los jueves nos reuníamos para ver una película, este momento era solo para los _'Niños'. _Carlisle estaba de turno en el hospital por toda la noche, y Esme estaba en una Cena, Mordí mi labio en cuanto Edward apareció de nuevo en la pantalla, me acerque mas a él y lo agarre por su brazo.

-"Edward"- le mire-"Se ve exactamente como tú"- rodó sus ojos y gruño.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas desde su silla al lado del sofá, Rosalie estaba sentada delante de él leyendo una revista de belleza.

-"Parece que su apariencia no es lo único que tienen en Común"- Emmett me envió una picara sonrisa –"A Edward también le gusta jugar con su _varita mágica_"-

Jasper quien estaba sentado juntó a Alice cedió ante las carcajadas acompañado por su pareja, quien se quedó mirando el televisor,

- Edward me susurró que estaba enamorada del protagonista que desempeña el papel de Harry Potter- Mordí mi labio inferior para ocultar mi sonrisa. Edward gruño antes de lanzarle una almohada a Emmett, este último no paró de reírse.

-"¡Cállate!"- Alice gritó desde el suelo, ella se acercó a la pantalla del televisor arrastrándose en sus rodillas -"Esta es la Mejor Parte"-

Harry Potter apareció en la pantalla, estaba corriendo a través del laberinto. Anteriormente tuve la oportunidad de leerme los libros de Harry Potter y ver todas sus películas, pero eso no disminuía el suspenso que sentía. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder y lo lamenté, siempre me asusto esa escena y ahora sería diez veces peor con el gran parecido entre Edward y Cedric.

Edward enrolló sus dedos en mi mano, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Fue de buena distracción. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja –"¿Estás bien Amor?"- Preguntó.

Yo asentí quedadamente, sin quitar mis ojos de la pantalla. Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza, y recostó su mejilla en ella. Seguí concentrada en la Película, temiendo la escena del cementerio. Fueron corriendo hacía la meta; De repente, Edward cayó, Harry fue tras él, e inmediatamente Emmet empezó a dar su comentario acerca.

-"Están Corriendo, están corriendo, ¡Oh! Mira Edward se cayó, ¡Oh! Harry regresa para salvarlo, ahora están corriendo, están corriendo"-

-"Cállate Emmett!"- Alice gritó, se mordió sus labios, el comentario de Emmett había logrado aliviar la tensión en el aire. Miré a Jasper, quien se veía frustrado.

-"Alice no deja que alivien la tensión en el aire, dice que arruina toda la película"- Edward susurró en mi oído. Yo asentí, entendiendo de donde venia tanta tensión, volví a mirar a Jasper. No me imaginaba como se sentiría el en estos momentos.

-"Y ahora Edward esta muerto ¡!"- Emmett gritó de repente. Salté en mi puesto, y volví a concentrarme en la película. Mi aliento se detuvo en mi garganta al instante en que observe el cuerpo de Edward sin vida, y trate de convencerme de que no era realmente Edward, era simplemente un actor.

Edward apretó mi mano suavemente, y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Voldemort ha vuelto ahora para tratar de matar a Harry. No estaba preocupada por la película, acababa de ver al amor de mi vida morir frente a mis ojos, aunque en realidad no era Edward, solo un estúpido actor que se le parece.

-"Bella"- el frío aliento de Edward chocó contra mi oreja –"Sabes que realmente no soy yo ¿Cierto?"- Sus frías manos limpiaron mis lágrimas. Asentí y lo mire.

-"Lo sé"- Respondí finalmente, Beso mi mejilla.

Alice se volteó hacia a mi y frunció el ceño. –"No te preocupes Bells, Si pudiera llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo"- Ella lanzó una deslumbrante mirada a Jasper, este último la miró asustado, ella rápidamente alzo sus brazos en el aire y asintió señalándome. El asintió y de repente, todo estaba tranquilo de nuevo, casi feliz. Tuve el repentino impulso de reír, pero no pude, ya que me centré en el hecho de que Edward acababa de morir.

Me reí para mi misma, ya que estaba actuando como una completa tonta.

"Me encanta que tu adorada novia se ríe por el hecho de que acabas de morir"- Emmett se rió desde su silla, después, empezó a jugar con el pelo de Rose, quien le devolvió una mirada asesina, antes de ponerse fuera de su alcancé. Ella cerró la revista que yacía en sus manos y se dirigió a las escaleras. Emmet miró su partida.

Nadie tuvo suficiente tiempo para responder ante el salto de Alice sobre sus pies, de repente, gritó –"Charlie está aquí"-

Suspire, mientras me alejaba de Edward. Emmet Y Jasper corrieron a velocidad vampiro hacía arriba; Se suponía que estaban en la Universidad, para que nadie sospechara de sus edades.

Un fuerte golpe vino de la puerta principal, Alice camino o más bien bailó hasta la puerta y le dio una gran deslumbrante sonrisa a Charlie

-"Hola Charlie"- casi cantaba la duendecilla. Me paré del sofá y me dirigía hacía la puerta deslizándome sobre mis zapatos.

-"Hola Alice"- devolvió su sonrisa, sus ojos se pasaron por la sala para encontrarse con los de Edward –"Edward"- prácticamente escupió a regañadientes la palabra.

-"Hola Charlie"- Edward esbozó una Hermosa sonrisa, siempre era tan cortés.

-" Lista para irte, Bells?"- preguntó Charlie.

Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla –"Nos vemos Mañana"- sonreímos ante esto, ya que los dos sabíamos perfectamente que tan pronto como Charlie se durmiera el entraría a escondidas a mi habitación.

Alice me dio un fuerte abrazo –"Te veré en la escuela, Bells"- dijo alegremente.

Charlie asintió, se despidió de los dos Cullens antes de pasar su vista por el televisor –" Oye! Ese no es Edward?"- gritó.

**-Fin-**

**  
****-Daddy's Little Cannibal-****  
**


End file.
